Talk:GTA Online: Gunrunning
Weapon Is this a modified Assault Rifle (with new yet-to-be-revealed weapon customization) or a new weapon? Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Clothing.jpg|Shrewsbury assault rifle in the update. Assault Rifle-GTAV-Markings.png|Existing Shrewsbury AK-47. AssaultRifleMk2-GTAO-TrailerScreengrab.png|Mk2 AR from trailer. On close-up inspection, there are enough similarities to suggest this reveals weapon modification rather than a new weapon. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:10, May 26, 2017 (UTC) :Definitely the same Assault Rifle, although differences are evident (different magazine, different stock, different handguard, smaller gas block, extra iron sight on the rear and that piece located right behind the handguard section, that looks like a picatinny rail). :Probably they would change any complex stat if they have any purpose other than aesthetics (probably parameters like stability in "gun & run" and fire rate. Who knows.)-- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 05:56, May 26, 2017 (UTC) ::We should obviously wait until it's released before adding info about it, but yeah I can tell it's the same weapon with heavy modifications like Cam said. The stock is reminiscent of the older prototype of the AK-12, and there is a deeper mag-well that is really weird. I mean, it has a rectangular cutout identical to that of AK milled receivers, directly under (!) the smaller cutout of the weapon's stamped receiver. 10:06, May 26, 2017 (UTC) :::Interesting. Maybe that would serve the same purpose as their real-life counterparts (Increasing the reload time because placing the magazine would be easier). And yeah, the cutout may be just a detail on the modification, but comparing that to the cutout of the aforementioned AK milled receivers just made me unable to unsee that XD. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 17:18, May 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::Added shot of the "MK2" plans to the gallery. Still unknown if player will be able to carry an Assault Rifle and an Assault Rifle MK2 or whether modified weapons will take up the same slot as the original in the weapon wheel. Looks like we'll be getting the Predator (mission) version of the Thermal Vision Scope. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:15, June 7, 2017 (UTC) :::: RIP Freemode JEEP-CHEROKEE (talk) 05:01, June 14, 2017 (UTC) More goodies (stills) from the trailer JuggernautArmor-GTAO-GunrunningTrailer.png|Juggernaut (Adversary Mode) style body armour. MOC-GTO-Controls-TrailerScreengrab.png|MOC weapon controls. MOC-GTO-Controls-Targeting-TrailerScreengrab.png|MOC targeting. ArmoredTampa-GTAO-RearWeapon.png|Close up of one of the variations of the Tampa's rear weapon. UnknownSUV-GTAO-Side.png|The new SUV. MOC-GTO-TrailerScreengrab.png|MOC with a different semi. Mark II weapons Well, so it seems that we can clearly confirm "Mark II" versions of pre-existing weapons exists. Apparently, once you have a weapons workshop in the Mobile Operations Center, you can have the option to convert the following weapons into upgraded versions called "Name MK II". *Pistol *SMG *Assault Rifle *Carbine Rifle *Combat MG *Heavy Sniper Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Clothing.jpg|"Assault Rifle MK II" (which has been early confirmed). Weapons-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|From left to right: "Heavy Sniper MK II", "Assault Rifle MK II" and "Combat MG MK II". The pistol and the SMG seen in the trailer are MK II versions of the corresponding weapons listed above. It is likely that these weapons should have a separated page, as 1) they have an upgrade option and unique customizations; and 2) the screen flashes in the same way as when one converts a car into a "Custom" version at Benny's, so we can assume that "MK II" is the weapon equivalent of "Custom", depending of how you define that. Opinions? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 17:06, June 13, 2017 (UTC) :I assume that a particular weapon and its Mk II variant can't be carried simultaneously in the player's inventory, right? If so, I'm pretty sure the Mk II versions wouldn't deserve their own pages, and gotta belong instead to a section in the original pages, after the Customization section or something. 18:42, June 13, 2017 (UTC) ::I see your point. Although they can't be carried simultaneously, they still behave like they are independent from each other and also, they seem to have their own in-game descriptions and HUD names, different customization options and different ammo capacities. They are, obviously, differently modelled from that of their base models (The Carbine Rifle MK II looks like an AAC Honey Badger). Having both versions in the same page would be like having info of both variants of the same vehicle in a single page. ::Surely that wouldn't be much of a problem if the original weapon could have received all these modifications rather than just separating it into a second version, like what happened there. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 02:17, June 15, 2017 (UTC) MkIIWeapons-GTAO-WeaponWheel.png|Weapon Wheel CarbineRifleMkII-GTAO-Upgrade.png|Upgrade MkIIWeapons-GTAO-Revert.png|Revert upgrade :::Definitely replace the original on the wheel, you can "un-modify" back to original though. IMO, they deserve separate pages, rather than "variant" sections on the original weapon page. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:32, June 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::Agreed. And yes, for some reason, the upgrade list names the weapons with an uppercase "K", rather and the lowercase "k" as seen in the other two images. It's a 2-1 on this one for the names :P -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:14, June 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::The only place where it is uppercase is where the whole name(s) are in CAPS. :) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:18, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::::D'oh. I'm horribly blind XD -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:23, June 16, 2017 (UTC)